The use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., smartphones) transmit wireless signals. For example, the wireless signals may be utilized to communicate with other electronic devices. For instance, the wireless signals may convey voice information or data. In some implementations, the wireless communication may be over an inductive coupling between devices. The size of the antennas and the mobility (i.e., relative motion) of the transmitter and receiver may affect the dynamic range of the wireless signals. Thus, system and methods for setting the initial gain and offset and updating the gain and offset for an automatic gain and offset controller may be beneficial.